Jikan ga Nai
by Xsaid
Summary: Naruto se entera que Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru y parte solo en su busca. Al final termina conviviendo con Taka y una noche Naruto pierde el control y se acuesta con Sasuke, pero a este no parece desagradarle... SasuNaru M-preg.
1. Decisión

**Decisión**

Uzumaki Naruto caminaba hacia el despacho de Tsunade, estaba bastante contento porque había logrado por fin dominar la técnica del rasen-shuriken. Le había costado un poco recuperarse de la herida de su brazo aún contando con la rápida regeneración de Kyuubi. Ahora era más fuerte, tenía esperanzas, tal vez ahora si pudiese traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Estaba llegando al despacho de la Hokage cuando oyó una conversación bastante interesante.

—**¡¿Cómo?! **—Preguntó la sannin exaltada e incrédula— **¡¿cómo puede ser que Sasuke haya matado a Orochimaru?! **—preguntó la rubia.

—**Así es señora, a mí me liberó de la prisión de Orochimaru ahora mismo Sasuke ha reclutado a los mejores ninjas de los que disponía esa serpiente… uno de sus compañeros me pidió que difundiera la noticia…**

—**Tsk, esto es malo, ese Sasuke se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso… **—murmuraba Tsunade.

Naruto no necesitó escuchar más, ¡Sasuke había vencido a Orochimaru cuando él mismo ni siquiera había podido matarlo con las cuatro colas! Se marchó a su casa y en su habitación pensó seriamente que hacer. Si quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta esta era su oportunidad. Naruto sacó su mochila y empezó a meter las cosas que necesitaría, decidió no avisar a nadie para no ponerlos en peligro pero escribió una nota y la dejó sobre su cama. El rubio salió de su casa caminando tranquilamente intentando no parecer sospechoso cuando se encontró con Shikamaru.

—**¡Ey Naruto! **—Saludó este fumando un cigarrillo— **¿A dónde vas con esa mochila? ¿Tienes una misión?**

—**No, ¡me voy a entrenar a las afueras dattebayou!** —dijo con su típica sonrisa y entusiasmo.

—**Qué pena, con motivo de tu llegada todos queríamos hacer una fiesta este fin de semana, entre las misiones y demás no te hemos dado la bienvenida adecuadamente**

—**¡Jajaja! **—Rió contento— **no hace falta-ttebayou, vuestra amistad es más que suficiente jeje **—dijo algo ruborizado.

—**Igualmente te la haremos, quizá la semana que viene **—insitió el superdotado.

—**Bueno si insistís tanto… me dejaré hacer-ttebayou **—dijo rascándose la nuca con su risa característica.

—¡**Que mal! Llego tarde, Temari me va a montar una…** —dijo Shikamaru mirando la posición del sol— **que problemático, hasta luego Naruto.**

—**¡Adiós dattebayou! **

Naruto y Shikamaru echaron a andar cada uno por su lado. Shikamaru se quedó algo confuso, Naruto no había comentado nada sobre Temari y él. Aunque no lo fuese parecía que hablara de una cita _"demasiado problemático" _pensaba Shikamaru. Naruto estaba raro y él lo había notado. Así pues, nuestro protagonista de ojos azules se encaminó sin saber muy bien a donde. Lo primero que haría era ir a la antigua guarida de Orochimaru, quizás allí encontrase una pista de donde se encontraba el moreno en esos momentos.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó de mal humor, otra vez ese sueño, desde que se había encontrado con Naruto no paraba de soñar con él; recordaba sus días en la academia, la primera misión, el examen de chuunin, su traición a Konoha, la pelea con Naruto en el valle del fin y su último encuentro. La última imagen que tenía de Naruto era este llorando de cuclillas en el suelo al ver que Sasuke se marchaba con el jutsu de teletransporte de fuego. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le relajase. Últimamente estaba estresado, Karin no paraba de acosarle cuando estaban a solas, ella no le interesaba pero necesitaba sus habilidades. No tenía más remedio que aguantarla si quería matar a su hermano. Uchiha Itachi, la razón de su existencia era eliminar a ese ser de la faz de la tierra, aunque ahora tenía también en mente acabar con ese otro Uchiha del que le habló su hermano la noche de la masacre. Se vistió como siempre y entró en la cocina de la guarida del norte, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en el sofá. Al poco rato entró Juugo con cara seria.

—**¿Qué quieres? **—preguntó Sasuke con su tono indiferente de siempre.

—**Akatsuki ha comenzado a moverse **—contestó sentándose en frente del Uchiha— **uno de mis espías me acaba de confirmar la noticia que dentro de poco intentarán hacerse con el Kyuubi, ya tienen a todos los demás bijuus**.

—**¿Por qué me cuentas eso? **—preguntó molesto. Naruto siempre tenía que estar en todo— **ya sabes que solo me interesa Itachi.**

—**Lo sé, por eso te lo digo, Itachi va a ser uno de los encargados de atrapar al Jinjurichi. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad? Tenemos que mover pieza **—Juugo era con el que Sasuke consideraba que se podía hablar, ya que era el único con algo dentro de la cabeza, aunque a veces se volviese inestable.

—**Continúa **

—**He estado pensando… Tú vas detrás de Itachi, Itachi de Naruto y Naruto va detrás de ti. La conclusión es que si tú estas con Naruto, eso significa que tarde o temprano te encontrarás con él. Deberías traerlo** —aconsejó.

—**Déjame considerarlo **—dijo Sasuke pensativo

—**Estaré en mi cuarto **—le avisó el grandote.

Sasuke meditó durante varios minutos el plan que le había ofrecido Juugo. Sabía que Naruto estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él pero… Sasuke no se quería arriesgar a estar con el kitsune porque sabía su influencia en la gente. Tenía miedo de volver a tener lazos con ese rubio y luego volver a romperlos. Después de todo no pudo matarle la primera vez que lucharon en serio y tampoco la última vez que se vieron. Recordó en esos momentos las palabras de Kyuubi: "No mates a Naruto, podrás sobrevivir pero…". ¿Por qué habría dicho eso el demonio? ¿No era su intención salir del cuerpo de Naruto? ¿Entonces porqué lo protegía?

Salió a despejarse un rato caminado cerca del mar. Se encontraban en la guarida del sur del país de la hierba. Un rato más de cavilaciones le llevó al único plan que realmente le convenía. Debía conseguir que Naruto se marchase con él, debía conseguir vengar a su clan y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Decidido se marchó sin avisar a nadie, seguramente Juugo ya conocía su respuesta y por eso se había ido a encerrar a su habitación. Caminó por los bosques en dirección a la antigua guarida, donde se había encontrado con Naruto y Sakura. Si el rubio se había enterado ya de lo de Orochimaru, seguramente ese sería el primer sitio donde le fuese a buscar.

* * *

Naruto caminaba distraídamente, acababa de llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru donde se encontró con Sasuke. Entró en los pasillos con los sentidos agudizados para detectar las trampas que aún se encontraban en la derruida excavación del suelo. Llegó a una habitación que tenía la puerta entornada. Sasuke sintió la chacra característico de Naruto en el momento en que piso el suelo rayado. Se tumbó en la cama de una de las habitaciones y esperó su llegada. Después de tres minutos un chico entraba por la puerta sin percatarse de su presencia, iba directo a la estantería que estaba frente a la puerta.

—**Seguro que aquí hay información de las guaridas de esa serpiente-ttebayou** —susurró Naruto para sí ojeando los libros polvorientos.

—**Ahí no hay nada de eso, son todos libros de lectura dobe **—dijo Sasuke dejando de ocultar su presencia con el jutsu de ocultación en las sombras.

—**¡AAAAH! **—gritó Naruto asustado girándose y viendo a duras penas a un Sasuke mirándole.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **—preguntó Sasuke en su tono malhumorado de siempre.

—**¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí dattebayou?! **—Preguntó aún sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar tan fácilmente a Sasuke— **¡Vengo a llevarte de regreso a Konoha Sasuke!**

—**Hm. **—emitió chulesco— **ya lo veremos **—dijo retándole.

Al momento Naruto había creado ya como veinte Kagebunshin y Sasuke los eliminaba en dos segundos sin despeinarse.

—**¿Esto es todo? **—preguntó Sasuke con arrogancia.

—**¡Ahora verás dattebayou! **—gruñó Naruto.

Creó tres réplicas y comenzó a crear el Rasen-shuriken. Un silbido invadía la habitación, como el viento cuando silva en invierno. Sasuke activó su Sharingan. Naruto mandó a los clones a distraer a Sasuke y luego le atacó a las piernas, pensaba llevarse a Sasuke por la fuerza.

—**¡Un reemplazo! **—Exclamó viendo un Sasuke de barro escurrirse—** ¡mierda!**

—**Técnica de la decapitación suicida** —unas manos agarraron a Naruto de los pies y le hundieron en la tierra. Al segundo un ¡puf! Le hizo desaparecer— **¡kagebunshin! **—se sorprendió. Naruto le iba a golpear con el chacra viento de sus manos en el cuello, para dejarle inconsciente, cuando Sasuke se giró— **katon, hosenka no justu **_(técnica ígnea fuego del fénix) _

Naruto no podía apartarse de la trayectoria del fuego y crear un kagebunshin para que lo recibiese, era como si no hiciese nada ya que los daños los sufriría igual y gastaría chacra, tampoco podía usar su elemento viento porque avivaría el fuego. El fuego se apagó antes de rozar a Naruto pero dentro de este había unos shurikens que clavaron al kitsune contra la pared _[A: clavaron la ropa no a él]._

—**Naruto… sabes que no puedo volver a Konoha, aún si me llevas por la fuerza lo que harán será tratarme como un ninja exiliado que soy y me matarán. No podré matar a mi hermano ni resurgir mi clan, no seré feliz ¿es eso lo que quieres? **—preguntó Sasuke con un deje semitransparente de tristeza en su voz.

—**Yo… no… **—Naruto no sabía que decir— **por supuesto que no quiero eso, yo lo que quiero es que vuelvas a ser el Sasuke de antes, que hagamos misiones todos juntos, nos hagamos fuertes… y que vengues a tu familia, pero no de este modo-ttebayou** —contestó mirando al suelo— **yo te ayudaré en lo que sea, ¡haré lo que sea! Solo pídelo y… **—su voz fue perdiendo volumen en las últimas palabras.

—**Dime Naruto ¿estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí? ¿Ésas dispuesto a venir con migo? ¿Estás dispuesto a mancharte las manos por mí? **—preguntó Sasuke con voz fría y algo burlona. No creía que ese dobe cumpliese sus promesas.

—**Lo que sea Sasuke… **—contestó sinceramente Naruto.

* * *

**Mikochan92:**bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo a ver que os parece. La historia ya la tengo casi terminada en mi pc asi que no creo que halla retrasos como enDestino, espero que os haya gustado y me deís vuestra opinión. Gracias y hasta pronto!


	2. Dejando todito todo

**Dejando todo**

—**¿Estás seguro? **—preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

—**Sí Sasuke, haré lo que sea por ti dattebayou **—contestó con decisión.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y arrancó los kunais que lo mantenían prisionero contra la pared. Naruto se sacudió la ropa y se quedó mirando a Sasuke. _"¡Está sonriendo!" _pensó sorprendido viendo la sonrisa pequeña del Uchiha. Sasuke se giró y salió de la habitación, como vio que Naruto no le seguía se giró y le habló:

—**Vamos **—Naruto se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke. El moreno se giró y miró a su antiguo compañero, llevaba puesta la bandana de Konoha— **Naruto** —le llamó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—**¿Qué? **—preguntó el kitsune que iba detrás de él

—**Quítate la bandana de konoha **

Naruto entendió que después de aceptar la invitación de Sasuke y abandonarlo todo por él no podía llevar la bandana, pero… ¿por qué abandonar todo con un excompañero? Naruto obedeció y se quitó la bandana, guardándosela en un bolsillo de la mochila, como el pelo le había crecido mucho, el flequillo le llegaba por debajo de las pestañas y era molesto, sacó un kunai y cortó un poco las puntas, ahora ya no le molestaba el pelo y podía ver bien. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, Naruto que se acababa de recuperar de los efectos de la nueva técnica, se sentía cansado.

—**Sasuke ¿podemos parar un rato? **

—**No, llevamos prisa **—contestó fríamente.

—**Pero… estoy cansado **—pidió de nuevo el rubio, era bastante incómoda la situación, ambos no sabían como comportarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—**Tres minutos **—cedió al fin.

Naruto se recostó contra un árbol sentado en el suelo, hurgó en su mochila y sacó un pergamino. Lo abrió, estaba lleno de sellos y había un espacio en el centro. Sasuke que estaba de pie observaba a Naruto, cuando vio el pergamino se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo arrinconó contra el árbol, poniéndole la katana en la garganta.

—**¿Q-qué haces Sasuke?** —preguntó el rubio asustado por la reacción del vengador.

—**Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿qué es ese royo? **

—**Es para invocar mi medicina-ttebayou **—dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke.

—**Podría ser una trampa **—dijo desafiante.

—¡**Sasuke-teme! Si no te vas a fiar de mí ¡¿para que me pides que venga con tigo?!** —contestó enfadado el zorrito.

—**Tsk** —emitió soltando a Naruto.

Este calló al suelo asustado, por un momento había pensado que Sasuke lo quería matar y que por eso le ofreció marcharse con él. Los dos sin fiarse mucho del otro se miraron desafiantes. Naruto puso la mano sobre los sellos y aplicando un poco de chacra apareció una botellita con un líquido transparente que parecía agua. Sasuke observó como Naruto se lo llevaba a la boca asqueado y lo bebía de un trago. Esperó algún tipo de reacción con su sharingan pero no ocurrió nada, era medicina, como el rubio había dicho.

—**Ya está dattebayou**—dijo Naruto guardando el royo en su mochila.

—**Pues vamonos **—apremió Sasuke.

Se subió a un árbol y comenzó a saltar por sus ramas, Naruto lo siguió. Tardaron más de cinco horas en llegar al sur del país de la hierba. Naruto iba caminando algo triste en dirección a la guarida de Sasuke, lo había dejado todo: a Sakura-chan, a Kakashi-senpai, a Yamato-taichou, a Iruka-sensei, a Sai, a Tsunade no baa-chan, a Ero-sennin… fue nombrando mentalmente todos los nombres de sus amigos, cuando llegó al de Gaara no puedo evitar arquear una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro triste. Sasuke no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacía Naruto, ¿estaba paranoico o era otra cosa? Por fin se avistaba a lo lejos el mar, Sasuke siguió caminando a paso más lento, juntó las manos en un sello y dijo: "kai". A los pocos segundos el genjustu que había en la zona se había dispersado y quedaba a la vista una entrada hacia el suelo. _"Cómo se nota que a las serpientes les gustan los agujeros_" pensó Naruto. Entró detrás de Sasuke por la gran puerta, observando todo con mucho detalle, llegaron a una especie de salón/comedor. Sasuke entró, allí sentada estaba Karin mirando unos pergaminos.

—**¡Sasuke-kun! **—corrió hacia Sasuke y le abrazó, alcanzando a mirar al rubio con cara de desconcierto que andaba tras de él. _"Así que este es el dueño del chacra que sentí…"_ pensaba la pelirroja.

—**Quítate **—dijo Sasuke molesto, no sabía por que pero no le apetecía que Naruto viese esa escena, cuando logró que Karin le soltase, se sentó en el sofá.

—**Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto **—se presentó el rubio algo cohibido, Sasuke observaba la escena.

—**Yo soy Karin **—dijo mirando despectivamente a Naruto, cosa que le puso nervioso y de mal humor. _"Perra" _insultó él, _"zorra" _insultó ella, se sentó al lado de Sasuke dejando a Naruto con cara de malas pulgas— **Sasuke-kun, Juugo está en su habitación y Suigetsu…** —pronunció con asco separándose de Sasuke y volviendo a su fachada— **está ahí mismo** —según lo dijo Suigetsu apareció detrás de Naruto, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—**¿Así que tú eres Naru-chan? **—Pronunció divertido mirando al rubio, hubo un tic en la ceja de Sasuke— **eres muy lindo **—piropeó al rubio, Naruto sin saber que contestar se sonrojó y Suigetsu detuvo un kunai que iba dirigido a él.

—**Deja de hacer el tonto **—dijo Sasuke fríamente, pasando por su lado y dándole una colleja.

—¡**Jajaja! ¡Suigetsu eres imbecil! **—rió Karin.

—¡**Jajaja! ¡Y tú una puta! ¡Jajaja! **—rió Suigetsu. Ambos se miraron y desprendieron chispas. _"Así que nos ha cambiado por estos…"_ pensaba Naruto tristemente.

—**Vamos Naruto, te llevaré a tu habitación **—dijo Sasuke quitando el brazo de Suigetsu de los hombros de Naruto, por alguna razón que no comprendía le molestaba verlos tan juntos.

—**Hasta luego-ttebayou **—se despidió Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke por los pasillos.

Caminaron un ratito y llegaron al final del pasillo, había unas escaleras, bajaron por ellas y dieron con otros pasillos, llenos de puertas. Sasuke le guió hasta una habitación. Naruto pasó dentro y Sasuke desde fuera le advirtió.

—**No salgas de esta habitación a no ser que yo te venga a buscar, los pasillos están llenos de trampas y podrías perderte.**

—**Sasuke, soy un ninja ¿recuerdas? **—Le dijo Naruto— **no moriré tan fácilmente-ttebayou.**

Sasuke salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de Juugo. La habitación de Naruto tenía el suelo de moqueta azul oscura, había una estantería a la izquierda de la puerta, haciendo una L con la pared, seguida de ella un escritorio, una mesilla con una lamparita y la cama que se encontraba horizontalmente enfrente de la puerta, a los pies de la cama había un baúl de madera y si girabas a la izquierda estando en el fondo de la sala, enfrente de la cama, veías un ancho pero corto pasillo con una gran cómoda de tres cajones y una puerta en la pared izquierda. Naruto abrió la puerta y vio que era un baño completo; el retrete a la izquierda, el lavabo a la derecha y de frente la ducha. Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y vio que había ropa interior, en el segundo cajón había camisas de todo tipo y estilo, y en el tercero pantalones. Toda la ropa se encontraba doblada y era nueva. Abrió el baúl y vio toallas dobladas, eran suaves y no llevaban allí mucho tiempo. Cogió dos toallas y entró en el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó que esta se llenase. Se desnudó y entró en la bañera, cerrando los ojos y descansando. Mientras Sasuke estaba hablando con Juugo:

—**¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?** —preguntaba Juugo sentado en su cama.

—**Lo necesario **—contestó Sasuke sentado en la silla al revés, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo.

—**¿Qué sientes tú por él? **—le preguntó Juugo mirándole fijamente a los ojos

—**Nada, si ahora mismo muriese sería una pena porque afectaría a mis planes, pero no me afectaría emocionalmente si es a lo que te refieres.**

—**¿Estás seguro? **—Preguntó Juugo—** por que yo he oído miles de veces de Orochimaru y Kabuto que ese chico es capaz de cambiar el corazón de las personas** —advirtió.

—**Lo sé, pero yo ya no tengo corazón** —espectó Sasuke serio. Sonaron las tripas de Juugo lo que le quitó tensión al ambiente.

—**Creo que deberíamos cenar ¿Cuándo toca el cambio de residencia? **—preguntó levantándose.

—**Dentro de una semana **—contestó levantándose él también.

—**Bien, estoy deseando conocer a ese jinjurichi **

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto. El rubio acababa de ducharse. Se puso unos boxer negros, unos pantalones negros anchos, una camisa de hombrillos blanca y encima una sudadera negra. Sacó de su mochila su gorrito de dormir, que siempre lo llevaba encima y lo metió bajo la almohada. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y dio permiso para pasar. La puerta se abrió y Sasuke y un tío grandote, de pelo corto naranja entraron en la habitación.

—**Este es Uzumaki Naruto **—le presentó Sasuke a Juugo.

—**Encantado, soy Juugo **—dijo el grandote ofreciéndole la mano al rubio.

—**Igualmente dattebayou **—dijo cogiendo la mano y sonriendo zorrunamente. Algo se removió en el interior de Sasuke. Salió de la habitación de mal humor.

—**Vamos a cenar Naruto **—dijo amistosamente Juugo, el rubio era buena gente, le calló bastante bien.

—**Genial-ttebayou, me estaba muriendo de hambre **—dijo Naruto felizmente, el grandullón le inspiraba confianza.

Llegaron al salón y la mesa ya estaba puesta. Karin estaba terminando de preparar la cena, ella se encargaba de las cenas, Suigetsu del desayuno y Juugo de la comida. La mesa era rectangular y tenía justamente cinco sillas. A pesar de que a Karin ese rubio no le gustaba, le preparó la cena igualmente, no quería ver a Sasuke enfadado. Sasuke se sentó en la zona individual de la mesa, es decir, en el lado más estrecho donde solo cabe una persona, Naruto se sentó a su derecha y Suigetsu a su lado. Karin estaba a la izquierda de Sasuke y Juugo a la Izquierda de Karin, enfrente de Suigetsu. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto mientras este comía como en los viejos tiempos y de vez en cuando le mandaba una mirada de advertencia a Suigetsu que no paraba de hablar con Naruto y toquetearle cada vez que tenía ocasión. Karin le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Naruto, de amor a Sasuke y de odio a suigetsu. Juugo observaba la escena en silencio sin perder detalle.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **dios mio!! me he qdado totalmente sorprendida x los revews que he recibido!! así que en recompensa subo el cap 2 y tres a la vez. gracias me habis subido el ánimo :)!!!

**Tsukyaoi: **jajaj me encanta q te guste este fic, la verdad es q tenía ganas de escribir uno con naruto en hebi jejej

**natita: **oo claro q si! en el proximo cap naru y sasuke tendrán q compartir cama jejeje

**Uchiha Em: **si! a naru lle gusta q sasuke le use para eso jaja!

**sakuris: **eres un encanto XD siempre te despides muy cordial^^ naru naru ay... yo aria lo mismo si estubiera en tu lugar!

**Aiko Echizen Li: **actualizado! y gracias por el coment^^

**Nouee: **aki esta tu conti doble!! saludos!^^

Soy una pesada todo el rato poniendo caritas XD


	3. Problemas de espacio!

**Problemas de espacio**

En los últimos días, Sasuke y Naruto se marchaban por las tardes a entrenar juntos y volvían a llevase como antiguamente. Naruto se hizo buen amigo de Juugo y la mayoría de días tenía que soportar los acosos de Suigetsu; un día se metió en la ducha con él pero Sasuke apareció de la nada y echó al acosador no sin antes darle un escarmiento. Sasuke no sabía por que pero últimamente le molestaba mucho que Juugo hablase con Naruto, se pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos jugando o hablando. Sasuke estaba celoso y se empezó a dar cuenta de que le atraía Naruto. Naruto por su parte cuando estaba a solas con Sasuke entrenando o hablando, se sentía nervioso e inquieto y su corazón latía rápido cada vez que se tocaban mientras luchaban juntos.

Hoy era el día en que se marchaban a la nueva guarida ya que solían estar dos semanas en cada una por motivos de seguridad. Naruto y Sasuke estaban luchando en el acantilado, los demás todavía no se habían levantado. El Uzumaki estaba bastante ido, no sabía porqué pero cuando llegaba la primavera, empezaba a ponerse nervioso y se excitaba con facilidad. Sasuke estampó al rubio, dejándolo entre él y la pared del acantilado, aprovechando un descuido del kitsune. Estando peligrosamente cerca, Naruto dejó de pensar y cerró los ojos esperando una caricia por parte del moreno. Sasuke vio como Naruto cerraba los ojos y su corazón se aceleró, estaban muy juntos, sudados y desprendiendo calor. Naruto esperaba sonrojado un beso del Uchiha y este algo sonrojado también se acercaba a dárselo.

—**¡Sasuke, Naruto! **—llamó Juugo acercándose al lugar. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, Naruto nervioso y sin saber por qué había hecho aquello y Sasuke bastante cabreado.

—**¡El desayuno-ttebayou! **—exclamó Naruto feliz echando a correr hacia Juugo.

—**Naruto, te he preparado ramen que se que te gusta** —le dijo con una sonrisa. Se quedó helado por un momento, Sasuke le había echado una mirada asesina de infarto a la que pasaba a su lado. _"Seguro que he interrumpido algo" _pensó.

—**¡Genial! **—Gritó saltando— **¡gracias! **—le agradeció con su mejor sonrisa. Sasuke se giró enfadado y echó a andar— **¡¿Has oído Sasuke?! ¡Ramen dattebayou! **—exclamó feliz colgado de Sasuke pensando en el ramen que se iba a zampar.

—**Déjame en paz usuratonkachi** —dijo enfadado quitándoselo de encima. _"¿Tanto le importa el ramen…?" _pensaba fastidiado.

—**¿Qué le pasa? **—se preguntó Naruto dolido por el trato frío que acababa de recibir.

"_Sasuke hace un momento parecía tan feliz y ahora se enfada… no entiendo nada"_ pensaba el rubito _[A: pobre Naruto cabezahueca que no se entera de que el Uchiha siente celos] _Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron a desayunar. Todos habían desayunado ya menos ellos dos. Naruto se sentó y devoró el ramen en tres minutos, Sasuke le observaba sin comer. Se marcharon a sus habitaciones, Naruto recogió solo sus cosas ya que Sasuke le había dicho que todas las guaridas están equipadas con ropa. Hizo pis antes de salir de su habitación y encontrarse con los otros en la salida. El único que estaba listo ya era él. Poco después Suigetsu salió y se acercó a hablar con Naruto aprovechando que Sasuke no estaba para impedírselo.

—**¿Podemos hablar Naru-chan? **—preguntó Suigetsu

—**Claro-ttebayou.**

—**¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Sasuke? **—preguntó interesado.

—**Bueno yo… Nosotros… **—Naruto se ruborizó— **Sasuke es una persona muy importante para mí…**

—**¿Cuánto?**

—**Mucho, lo he dejado todo por él-ttebayou** —dijo haciendo pucheritos.

—**Entonces es cierto que te gusta **—inquirió divertido, Naruto se había puesto como un tomate.

Sasuke que acababa de salir por la puerta vio la escena de un Naruto colorado y un Suigetsu demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sin pensárselo corrió a interrumpirlos.

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo? **—preguntó de mal humor.

—**Na-nada **—se apresuró a contestas Naruto aun más rojo.

—**Eso es, nada **—dijo Suigetsu— **solo hablábamos **—dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke arqueó una ceja con incredulidad— **¿verdad Naru-chan? **—dijo pícaramente rozando su mejilla derecha con una mano. Sasuke le agarró el brazo de inmediato y le miró con cara asesina.

—**Ya estamos todos Sasuke **—dijo Karin mirando la escena: Naruto estaba como un tomate entre medias de un Suigetsu sonriente y un Sasuke furioso— **¿Qué pasa aquí? **—preguntó.

—**Nada **—respondieron los tres, Sasuke soltó a Suigetsu mirándole con mala cara.

—**Bueno pues vamonos que el tiempo vuela **—apremió Juugo.

Todos se pusieron en camino a la guarida de el país del Te, justamente allí habían echo la última misión el equipo 7 sin Kakashi-sensei, _"antes de que todo se estropease" _pensó Naruto. Sasuke no se quería implicar mucho con el kitsune porque eso le cambiaría, pero él sabía que en el momento en que Naruto le regaló su mejor sonrisa, ya había cambiado algo en su interior. Ahora pensar que dentro de poco su hermano iba a buscar a Naruto y que dentro de poco se tendrían que separar no le gustaba nada. En todo el camino Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra a Naruto pero no dejaba que Juugo ni nadie hablase con él. Quería al zorrito para él solo. Naruto se sentía bastante confuso, no sabía porqué el Uchiha se comportaba tan raro y tampoco sabía que sentía él por el moreno.

La primera noche que durmió a la intemperie soñó con el día en que se convirtieron en Gennins, su primer beso, la transformación en Sasuke para hablar con Sakura, la aparición de Kakashi… El segundo día soñó con Gaara, cuando le vio allí muerto su corazón se rompió en pedazos. En ese momento supo que la muerte acababa con todo; tus sueños, ilusiones, esperanzas… Ese día decidió que no descansaría tranquilo hasta llevar de vuelta a Sasuke, pero ¿por qué se empeñaba en que Sasuke tenía que volver? Sasuke era mayorcito y sabía lo que hacía al marcharse con Orochimaru, ¿por qué no pensaba en lo que quería Sasuke y solo pensaba en estar con él? Naruto halló las respuestas a esa preguntas la misma mañana en que vio el rostro angelical de Sasuke durmiendo, en ese momento supo que daría su vida por él, por que lo amaba y ahora que lo sabía no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y nervioso, _"¿Será así como se sentía Sakura-chan cuando estaba cerca suyo? Por que yo nunca he sentido esto con ella"_

Ese mismo atardecer, llegaron por fin a la guarida. Esta, para la sorpresa de Naruto no era una excavación subterránea si no que era una casa del árbol de tres pisos. Entraron en el piso principal; se encontraba un salón muy grande, la cocina y unas escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. En la segunda había tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño particular y otras escaleras para subir a la última planta. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones a instalarse y Sasuke le indicó a Naruto que le siguiera, subieron las escaleras. La última planta era la guardilla por lo que era más pequeña que las otras plantas pero más grande que una habitación de la segunda planta. Según entrabas había una cama de matrimonio gigante en mitad de la habitación, un armario de cuatro puertas, una cómoda y dos mesillas a cada lado de la cama, también había una puerta corredera transparente que daba a una terraza y una puerta que daba al baño: retrete, ducha, bañera hidromasaje, vide y lavabo. Era una habitación lujosa sin duda. Naruto se lanzó a la cama exhausto. Sasuke vació el saco que llevaba en la mesilla más cercana a la puerta mientras Naruto le observaba.

—**Sasuke… ¿sigues enfadado? **—le preguntó tumbado en la cama con la almohada cogida.

—**No estoy enfadado **—dijo este abriendo la cómoda y sacando toallas.

—**Claro que lo estás, no me hablas-ttebayou **—le recordó Naruto.

—**No tengo nada que decirte.**

—**Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde vas a dormir Sasuke? **—preguntó Naruto inocentemente sentado en la cama con la almohada entre los brazos, no se había dado cuanta aún de la situación.

—**Sabía que eras corto pero no sabía que llegara a tanto dobe** —contestó lanzándole una toalla— **no hay más habitaciones así que la compartiremos**. —Naruto se sintió feliz y le sonrió a Sasuke, hacía mucho que no dormían juntos, aunque por otra parte no le hacía mucha gracia la idea. Sasuke intentaba parecer indiferente— **coge algo de ropa del armario y vete a duchar, yo la usaré después de ti.**

—**¡Okay! **—contestó feliz al ver que Sasuke ya no estaba enfadado.

Naruto se metió en la ducha, no tardó mucho, se secó rápidamente y se puso el pijama que había escogido, era uno de verano de color naranja. Con prisas y nerviosismo salió del baño, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con una pierna encima, el codo apoyado en ella y la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

—**Ya estoy dattebayou **—dijo secándose el pelo con la toalla pequeña.

—**Vale, acuéstate en la cama **—Naruto se puso rojo y Sasuke se sonrojó— **no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que te metas o cogerás frío, esta noche va a helar.**

—**¡Pero si estamos en primavera dattebayou! **—exclamó Naruto fastidiado, no le gustaba el frío.

—**Me voy a duchar **—dijo no haciendo caso a los gruñidos y maldiciones de Naruto.

Naruto se metió en la cama esperando nervioso a que Sasuke apareciese por la puerta mojado con una toalla. _"¿Pero en que estoy pensando?" _se regañó. Sasuke se duchó con rapidez, se secó bien con la toalla y se puso unos boxer blancos. Siempre dormía desnudo porque la ropa le molestaba pero no era plan con Naruto metido en su misma cama. Por un momento se imaginó a Naruto desnudo tendido en su cama, sonrojado, abriéndole las piernas y diciéndole que no fuese rudo. Un chorro se sangre salió disparado de su nariz _[A: y de la mía] _se puso un papel y se recriminó por andar pensando en esas cosas. Salió del baño y encontró a Naruto dormido profundamente. Se alegró por una parte y por otra se maldijo. Se metió con cuidado entre las sábanas para no despertarle, estaba cansado al igual que Naruto y en poco tiempo se durmió.

Un par de horas después sintió una mano rozarle la espalda, le subió un escalofrió, adormilado preguntó.

—**¿Qué quieres Naruto?**

—**Sa-sasuke **—susurró Naruto en su espalda— **yo… **—Naruto estaba temblando, Sasuke se giró y le encaró.

—**¿Qué pasa dobe? **—preguntó

—**Te-tengo frío **—respondió tiritando.

Ambos estaban ligeros de ropa y esa noche hacía un frío especialmente helador. Sasuke alargó sus brazos y abrazó a Naruto, este se pegó contra su cuerpo buscando calor y con la cara en el pecho del Uchiha dijo:

—**Gracias**

Sasuke apretó sus brazos obligando a Naruto a dejar de estar encogido y estirarse, pegándose al cuerpo del moreno. Sasuke estaba bastante nervioso, había estado antes con chicas (y chicos) así pero estar con Naruto era bastante diferente. Su corazón latía rápido, sentía calor pero no quería soltar al pequeño zorrito que tenía entre sus brazos ni aunque estuviese sudando. Cuando Naruto entró en calor, se durmió en paz dentro de los brazos de Sasuke, este apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del rubio y tenía la nariz hundida en su pelo. Sasuke y Naruto amanecieron abrazados.


	4. Confesionario

**Confesionario**

Sasuke dormía profundamente cuando Naruto se despertó. La cara de Sasuke reflejaba paz y felicidad, _"tal vez esté feliz porque hemos dormido juntos"_ se atrevió a pensar el kitsune. Sasuke estaba teniendo un buen sueño; era un sueño en el que él y Naruto hacían el amor.

—**Mmm Naruto **—pronunción en sueños. Naruto sonrió y se sejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

* * *

Juugo estaba en su habitación repasando unos archivos de Orochimaru sobre los Akatsuki cuando Suigetsu llamó a su puerta.

—**Pase** —Suigetsu entró y se sentó en la cama, observando a Juugo leer— **¿qué quieres?**

—**Acabo de subir a la habitación de Sasuke para avisar de que ya estaba el desayuno ¿y a que no sabes con qué me he encontrado?**

—**Sorpréndeme** —contestó sin levantar la vista de su documento.

—**Sasuke y Naruto estaban abrazados durmiendo ¿crees que habrá habido tema? **—preguntó picarón.

—**Lo dudo, aún es pronto **

—**Dime una cosa Juugo** —dijo Suigetsu pensativo—** ¿qué conseguimos nosotros haciendo que esos dos estén juntos?**

—**Muy simple **—dejó de leer y miró al ninja— **es nuestro pago por habernos liberado de Orochimaru.**

—¿**Pero no era el pago ayudarle a acabar con Itachi? **—preguntó extrañado sin comprender.

—**Eso es algo que hacemos por deber, que yo sepa Sasuke nunca nos ha obligado a estar con él **

—**Pero nos obliga a cumplir sus ordenes **—contraatacó.

—**Nos da comida, cama y poder** —dijo Juugo volviendo a la lectura— **tú sabes que Sasuke no será feliz matando a su hermano, será feliz rehaciendo su vida junto a ese rubio de ojos azules que tiene abrazado**.

—**Juugo, eres demasiado bueno **—dijo Suigetsu levantándose.

—**Sui-chan **—le llamó el pelizanahoria— **juntales más.**

—**Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así Ju-nichan **—dijo echandose a reír y saliendo de la habitación.

Juugo seguía sumergido en la lectura cuando encontró un dato interesante que a Sasuke le iba a gustar. Pero esperaría el momento adecuado para comunicarselo. Salió de su habitación cruzandose con Karin.

—**¿De qué hablabais ese idiota y tú? **—preguntó con superioridad la pelirroja.

—**Suigetsu vino a avisarme de que el desayuno ya estaba listo**

—**¿Solo eso? **—preguntó alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

—**Así es**

—**¿Y por eso habeís tardado diez minutos? **—preguntó con cara de victoria, Juugo no supo que decir. Apareció Suigetsu de la nada y dijo:

—**¿Tanto te importo que controlas con quien hablo y durante cuanto tiempo? **—Karin pegó un bote y se giró algo sonrojada hacia el pelo plateado.

—**¡En tus sueños! **—excalmó.

—**Querrás decir en mis pesadillas **—comenzó a reirse recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la pelirroja.

—**Dejad de hacer tanto ruido ¿quereís? **—se oyó decir a Sasuke.

—**Lo siento Sasuke **—se disculpó Karin con cara de niña buena que al segundo le cambió al ver a Naruto detrás de Sasuke con el pijama todavía puesto— **pero es que Suigetsu se ha chocado con mi puño** —dijo con un tic en el ojo.

—**Como sea **—se giró hacia Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa, chiquitina pero que no pasó desapercibida, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta— **¿vamos a desayunar?**

—**Sí **—contestó con otra sonrisa. Ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras mientras que Karin echa una furia, entraba en su habitación.

—**Parece que no necesitan ya más ayuda **—le susurró Sauigetsu a Juugo

—**Eso parece **—asintió él _"¿qué habrá pasasdo? Anoche no hicieron nada…"_

Naruto se sentó en su sitio y esperó a que Sasuke apareciese con el desayuno, aún no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido un rato antes.

______________________FLASH BACK______________________

Naruto estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Sasuke, había intentado dormirse pero no lo había conseguido gracias a la cercanía de Sasuke y los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara.

—**Sasuke dejame salir-ttebayou **—pidió Naruto removiendose entre los brazos del Uchiha.

—**No **—contestó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se asustase, creía que dormía.

—**¿Desde cuando estás despierto dattebayou?** —preguntó algo sonjorado.

—**Desde antes de que tú te despertases **—contestó abriendo los ojos.

—**Bueno pues sueltame que me quiero levantar-ttebayou** —pidió avergonzado Naruto mirándole. _"Que lindo eres dobe…" _pensó Sasuke.

—**No** —dijo el Uchiha mirando al Uzumaki con cara seria

—**¿Pe-pero que dices Sasuke? Anda sueltame **—dijo revolviendose nervioso en los brazos pálidos y musculados de Sasuke.

—**He dicho que no **—Naruto se quedó quieto y le miró con cara extrañada— **Naruto ¿por qué viniste con migo? **—Ahí estaba, esa era una de las preguntas que temía que le hiciera el Uchiha.

—**Pu-pues porque me dijiste que podía hacerlo-ttebayou **—contestó desviando la mirada.

—**Sabes que no me refiero a eso **—dijo Sasuke cogiendo el menton de Naruto con la mano que tenía antes bajo el cuerpo del rubio y obligandole a mirarle a la cara— **dímelo** —ordenó.

—**Yo… Sasuke tú… **—Naruto se armó de valor y con mirada decidida y ceño fruncido, se confesó— **¡me gustas dattebayou! **—Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión del rubio, más que una confesión parecía la verdad del mundo— **¿De-de que te… ríes? **—preguntó ofendido viendo como el Uchiha se reía de él.

—**De tu cara usuratonkachi **—dijo entre carcajadas.

Sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo invadió. Sasuke se calló al ver a Naruto llorar. Acercó su cara a la del kitsune y lamió con la lengua las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban, esa era la tercera vez que vía a Naruto llorar por su culpa.

—**No llores dobe **—le dijo Sasuke en el oído con sinceridad— **tú también me gustas **—se confesó, estaba algo sonrojado. Naruto dejó de esconder su cara y miró a Sasuke, ¿había oído bien? ¡Sasuke acababa de confesársele! Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reirse, no a carcajadas pero a reírse. Eran risas de felicidad y alivio.

—**¿De que te ries dobe? **—preguntó molesto.

—**De ti **—contestó.

Y sin más Naruto se acercó y besó a Sasuke en los labios, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido. Era un beso sencillo. Naruto lloraba ahora de alegría, nunca pensó que el Uchiha fuera a corresponderle.

________________FIN FLASH BACK_________________

Sasuke puso en la mesa unos tazones de arroz, salmón salazado con vinagre dulce y café. Comieron en silencio y justo cuando se iban a marchar a entrenar apareció por la puerta Karin.

—**Sasuke tenemos que hablar ****—**dijo seria

—**Pues habla **—contestó como si nada.

—**Aquí no, es de lo que tú ya sabes **—mintió ella, a Sasuke le cambió la cara, se puso más serio de lo normal y asintió.

—**En seguida vuelvo **—le dijo a Naruo levantándose de la mesa.

Karin y Sasuke se encerraron en la habitación de ella.

—**Sasuke, creo que Juugo y Suigetsu traman algo **

—**Ya estamos… **—dijo Sasuke cansado de que la pelirroja se inventase cosas para que les echara del grupo.

—**Escuchame **—dijo seria— **hoy Suigetsu ha entrado en la habitación de Juugo a avisarle de que ya estaba de desayuno…**

—**Eso es normal **

—**Déjame terminar **—dijo cortante, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que no estaba intentado nada con él. No es que lo desease pero siempre que se quedaban a solas intentaba algo— **han estado diez minutos hablando y no del desayuno o cosas triviales, han estado hablando de ti y Naruto** —pronunció el nombre de este último con algo de asco— **hablaban algo de que vuestra unión es imprescindible para nosequé, es todo lo que oí **—Sasuke se quedó pensativo, _"¿y si es verdad que esos dos traman algo?"_ pensó. Recapacitó un poco más y recordó que había sido Juugo el que había propuesto que Naruto se uniese al grupo un tiempo. En la ventana había un águila conocida limpiandose las plumas. Era una llamada.

—**Karin creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer **—diciendo eso salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina.

—**Veremos que os tramaís… además vuestra jugada me va a servir para separar a "eso" de Sasuke-kun **—pensaba en voz alta la pelirroja.

Sasuke entró en el salón, donde estaba Naruto sentado en el sofá.

—**Naruto, me voy a arreglar unos asuntos. No salgas de aquí solo.**

—**¿Y qué voy a hacer aquí solo? ¡Me voy a aburrir dattebayou! **—se quejó el rubio levantándose. La verdad es que no había mucho que hacer si no se podía salir de la casa— **está bien… seré un niño bueno y me quedaré aquí hasta que vengas-ttebayou** —cedió Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le besó sin cortarse un pelo y con la misma cara fría de siempre. Naruto sonrojado abrió la boca y permitió que la insistente lengua de Sasuke entrase a jugar con la suya. Poco a poco Sasuke fue cargando a Naruto y subiendolo en su cadera a pulso, o Sasuke era muy fuerte o Naruto pesaba muy poco _[A: las dos cosas] _Naruto dio un pequeño gemido que el ojinegro oyó y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, este pasó sus brazos a la espalda del Kitsune. Naruto se agarró fuertemente con las piernas a la cadera de Sasuke para no caerse. El Uzumaki no sabía por que pero cada contacto con el Uchiha hacía que sus hormonas se revolucionasen y empezase a excitarse.

Sasuke se separó de Naruto cuando comenzó a notar que la cosa estaba tomando demasiada intensidad como para parar. Y él se tenía que marchar. Naruto le sonrió y le dio un último beso casto. Sasuke salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás pues sabía que si lo hacía tendría que llevar a cierto rubio a la cama y ahora tenía otras cosas que atender, entre ellas su venganza con Itachi.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **bueno este Cáp. me ha salido mas cortito T.T pero a cambio subo también el siguiente. Por fin he terminado los exámenes finales!!! Lo malo es que me han quedado asignaturas que tengo que recuperar en septiembre así que tengo q estudiar para no repetir… q coñazo -.-

Os contesto y perdón por la tardanza ne!!

**Tinuvel:** siento n acrualizar antes XD estaba con examenes etc. espero que este cap y el siguiente baje un poco tu vena amedrentativa jajajajaj (loka ¬¬) bss!

**sakuris: **veo que cazaste las intenciones de naru al vuelo! jajajaj nos leemos ^^

**Medias tarot: **q bien q te guste ^^ aki llega otro 2 x 1 es lo menos q puedo hcer x tardarme tanto, bueno en realidad podria no hacer nada pero no soy tan cruel XD

**sasuke uchiiha: **pues que bien q te haya gustado q eso es lo importante!! te diré q el lemon ocupa todo el cap o por lo menos la mayoría. esto nno es talento es mente insana!!! jajajaj muchas gracias y bss!

**Aki-Chan: **bueno bueno aki está la continuación hehe y el suiguiente cap !


	5. Fusión

**Fusión**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se había marchado y Naruto estaba encerrado en su habitación por su seguridad y la de los presentes. Naruto no sabía por que pero desde que se dio ese beso mojado y pasional, donde se excitó, con Sasuke, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de echar un polvo, ¡y lo peor es que le daba igual con quien fuera!

El día que Sasuke se fue, pocas horas antes del anochecer, el chacra de Kyubi emergió de la nada e intentó violar a Karin _[A: sí, no es broma] _A Juugo y a Suigestsu les costó mucho quitarle de encima de Karin. La pobre no pordía creérselo, se moría de miedo y la cosa no estaba para ponerse a reír de la pobre ya que los próximos fueron ellos. Por suerte nadie salió desvirgado ni violado en contra de su voluntad. Naruto tampoco quería pero su cuerpo no le respondía. [_A: era una escena graciosa, Naruto decía: ¡no! ¡No quiero hacerlo con ella dattebayou! Y su cuerpo mientras la intentaba desvestir]_

—**¿Cuánto más tardará Sasuke? **—Preguntaba Karin asustada por los gritos que pegaba Naruto—** no creo que mi jutsu de contención dure mucho más…**

—**Si no te hubieras ido de la lengua… **—chinchó Suigetsu

—¡**Y yo que iba a saber que querías juntarles! ¡Cualquiera pensaría que es una conspiración!** —se defendía la pelirroja.

—**Es de mala educación entrar sin saludar Sasuke **—dijo Juugo. Todos se giraron y vieron a Sasuke

—**¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde has estado? **—preguntó Karin.

—**He estado hablando con uno de los espias que tenía Orochimaru en Akatsuki, al parecer se están moviendo ya.**

—**Eso mismo quería comentarte pero desapareciste como un fantasma dejándonos un problemón bastante gordo **—dijo Juugo.

—**¿Ha pasado algo? **—preguntó preocupado ya que no veía a Naruto en la sala.

—**Naru-chan enloqueció poco después de marcharte y… **—una mirada por parte de Karin hizo comprender a Suigetsu que no debía mencionar nada de los intentos de violación— **se montó una gorda **—Sasuke palideció— **tubimos que encerrarle en vuestra habitación con un jutsu para que no se hiciese ni nos hiciese daño.**

—**¿Es qué no podías con él? **—preguntó con incredulidad.

—**Podríamos si hubiésemos querido** —dijo Karin.

—**Pero le hubieramos herido de gravedad** —completó el peliplateado.

—**Tranquilo Sasuke, Naruto solo te necisa a ti **—dijo Juugo.

—**¿A mí? **—preguntó sin comprender.

—**Vallamos a ver a Naruto **—Dijo Suigestu giñandole un ojo a los pelirrojos.

Todos subieron las escaleras de la casa de madera hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto, un líquido viscoso verde cubría la pared.

—**¡Kai! **—dijo Karin y el líquido desapareció evaporándose.

—**Ten cuidado **—dijo Juugo

—**No tengas miedo **—Suigetsu le giñó un ojo a Sasuke. Karin no dijo nada, no la apetecía ser violada por un monstruo legendario, hizo de tripas corazón y le dio ánimos a Sasuke.

—**De-déjale a-agotado Sasuke **—dijo con un tic en la ceja.

Sasuke simplemente ignoró a sus compañeros y abrió la puerta, Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, se giró a ver a sus compañeros pero ninguno estaba allí. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, a lado de Naruto. Comenzó a acariciarle la frente y el pelo hata que despertó. Naruto abrió los ojos y Sasuke se sobresaltó, ¡tenía los ojos rojos!

—**Ya he vuelto Naruto **—dijo Sasuke sin dejar de acariciarle.

—**¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! **—dijo al reconocerle saltando de la cama y lanzándose a besarle, Sasuke se alegró del recivimiento de rubio. Se separaron y se abrazaron tiernamente, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser azules y el chacra de Kyuubi se apaciguó. Acto seguido Naruto comenzó a sollozar.

—**¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? **—preguntó preocupado.

—**Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto Sasuke **—dijo Naruto entre sollozos. Sasuke se sonrojó y le dio unas palmaditas a Naruto en la espalda.

—**Me voy a duchar ¿vale? **—advirtió cuando vió que el kitsune estaba más tranquilo.

—**No Sasuke **—dijo Naruto alzando su rostro y mirándole con los ojos lloros y ruborizado.

—**¿Naruto? **—preguntó.

Naruto no le dio tiempo a pensar ni a decir nada más ya que se sentó sobre las piernas de Sasuke y comenzó a besarle con ansiedad. Sasuke pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Naruto y arrimó su cuerpo al suyo propio, haciendo que sus entrepiernas quedasen en contacto. Antes de darse cuenta, Naruto ya se estaba restregando contra Sasuke y los dos empezaban a excitarse. Sasuke dejó de besar a Naruto y comenzó a lamer su exquisito cuello moreno, arrancando gemiditos de placer al kitsune que se agarraba al pelo de Sasuke como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sasuke mordió el cuello de Naruto, poniendolo a cien en cuestión de segundos. Estos no pudieron más y besándose con lujuria comenzaron a desvestirse. Como Sasuke vio que no llevaba él el control de la situación, tumbó a Naruto en la cama y se posicionó encima. Naruto estaba semidesnudo, solo quedaba el boxer y a Sasuke aún le faltaban los pantalones y la ropa interior. Besó a Naruto más lentamente, haciendo el beso más profundo y sensual. Luego empezó a bajar dandole chupetones, debajo del labio, la barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro, luego volvía al punto de inicio con lametones suaves para calmar la piel irritada.

—**Ah Sa-sasuke ¡mh! **—gemía Naruto pidiendo más, totalmente sumido al placer que le estaba dando el moreno.

Por fin después de varios minutos saboreando su cuello y hombros, Sasuke atacó los pezones rosados de Naruto. Los retorcía con los dedos, mordisqueaba y chupaba con fuerza, haciendo que Naruto gimiese con deseperación. Afuera llovía a cantaros _[A: lee esto mientras escuchas Reining Blood de Slayer] _Sasuke se quitó el pantalón y comenzó a bajar hacia la entrepierna del rubio dejando un camino de saliva, producto de los lametones y mordiscos. Bajó los boxer de Naruto con los dientes y sin hacer caso a la erección de Naruto comenzó a acariciar su ingle con las manos, a besarla y a mordisquearla.

—**Naruto **—le llamó Sasuke cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza bastante perverida.

—**¿q-qué? **—preguntó entre jadeos.

—**Vamos a hacer un 69 **—dijo él.

Sasuke se tumbó bocarríba en el lugar de Naruto y este se puso a cuatro patas sobre Sasuke. Naruto le quitó los boxer a Sasuke con facilidad ya que el moreno levantó la cadera para ayudarle.

—**¡Sasuke! Es gigante **—dijo asombrado mirando el aparato de Sasuke. Este sonrió orgulloso e introdujo el pene de Naruto en su boca— **¡mh! **—grimió el portador de Kyuubi.

Naruto supo que no le entraría entera en la boca sin preparación, empezó a lamerlo por los lados, desde la base a la punta, luego lamió los bordes de la cabeza y empezó a introducirsela en la boca, echandola mucha saliba.

—**Hm** —gimió bajito Sasuke complacido por las atenciones de Naruto. Él tampoco se quedó atrás y comenzó a lamer la entrada de Naruto.

—**¡Ah! Sasuke eso… ¡AH! **—gritó al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en su interior. Por suerte se había duchado y vaciado antes de que Sasuke llegase.

Naruto cogió la erección de Sasuke con las dos manos y la introdujo todo lo más adentro que pudo, en respuesta Naruto sintió un dedo y la lengua de Sasuke, además de que con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarle. Naruto estaba cegado por el placer, le dolía pero era demasiado placentero, su saliva salía sin parar se su boca y sus movivimientos eran lentos y torpes debido al placer que le estaba dando Sasuke. El Uchiha notó las consecuencias de sus actos, metió un dedo más pero sacó la lengua. Con tres dedos y la otra mano, comenzó a moverlos a la par. Los movimientos de la mano izquierda, que era la que tenía el pene de Naru-chan, eran rápidos, mientras que con la otra eran movimientos más profundos y en varias direcciones. Metió el cuarto dedo y aumentó la velocidad igualando ambas manos. Naruto había dejado de atender a Sasuke, lo único que podía hacer era gemir profundamente y luchar para no ahogarse con su propia saliva. Des pués de varios movimientos expertos del vengador, Naruto se corrió.

—**Sasuke… me voy… a correr **—advertía Naruto intentado contener los gemidos— **¡SASUKE! **—Y se corrió, manchando su vientre y el de Sasuke, sacó los dedos.

Naruto que estaba exausto se dio la vuetla como pudo y besó a Sasuke, callendo encima de él. Este rodó en la cama haciendo a Naruto quedar debajo de él, sin dejar de besarle ni un momento.

—**Ahora te voy a meter algo muy grande y duro **—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad despegandose de Naruto.

—**Soy virgen Sasuke **—dijo Naruto avergonzado. Sasuke se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo.

—**Genial, voy a desvirgarte sin piedad **—dijo el moreno con una mueca totalmente malvada que asustó a Naruto _[A: me refiero a la mueca que pone Sasuke cuando activa el sello maldito y le rompe los brazos a aquel ninja del sonido]_

Cogió las piernas de Naruto y se las puso en los hombros, le dio a lamer sus dedos al kitsune y los introdujo haciendo círculos con ellos durante un rato, Naruto comenzó a gemir. Luego Sasuke cogió su gran herramienta y la introdujo despacio en el agujerito del zorrito. Disfrutando de su estreched gimió bajito. Naruto gritó en una mezcla de dolor y gusto. Sasuke no esperó mucho y comenzó a moverse freneticamente. Despues del primer minuto así, Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y se montó en Naruto, dejando la pelvis del uke casi vertical haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y rápidas.

—¡**Sí ah! ¡Fóllame salvajemente Sasuke! **—pidió Naruto mientras se masturbaba.

Sasuke no controlaba su cuerpo, este se apretó más contra Naruto, [_A: está en la postura esta de cuando haces la voltereta hacia atrá que apoyas las rodillas al lado de la cabeza] _y siguió envistiendole con fuerza. Naruto era tan estrecho y esa vulgaridad con la que le pedía que le follase y le reventase el culo lo ponía a cien. Había perdido el control y ahora se estaba follando a Naruto fuertemente, ambos se hacían daño debido a sus posturas pero no paraban. Naruto se cansó de estar echo una bola _[A: y quién no] _y empujó con fuerza al Uchia, haciendolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo, dandose un buen golpe en la espalda. Naruto había enloquecido, le habían crecido las garras, los bigotes y los ojos estaban teñidos del color de la sangre. Se montó sobre Sasuke y comenzó a cabalgarle rápida y fuertemente.

—**Sasuke ¡ah! Dime guarradas ¡oh sí! **—gemía mientras se movía frentecicamente.

—**Eres ¡ah! ¡Un guarro! Que te ¡mh! Gusta que te den por culo ¡aaah!** —gritaba Sasuke

—**Mh Sasuke la tienes ¡aah! tan grande y… ¡oh! dura que… que me va a partir ¡sí! **—decía delirando Naruto— **¡más fuerte! **—pidió.

Era casi imposible aumentar la fuerza pero Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo y comenzó a moverse al contrario que Naruto, haciendolo más profundo, agotador, placentero y doloroso que antes.

—**¡Sasuke me corro! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!** —gritaba como un loco mirando al techo y arañando el pecho del Uchiha, haciendo brotar sangre.

—**¡AAHGR! **—gritó Sasuke entre el placer y el dolor se había corrido con bastante fuerza. Naruto calló sin fuerza sobre Sasuke.

—**Ha sido… el mejor polvo… de mi vida **—dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

Sasuke acumuló chacra en su cuerpo y como pudo llevó a Naruto hasta la cama, ambos se tendieron allí y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

En otra parte de la casa tres ninjas estaban bajo la mesa del comedor.

—**¿Creeís que Sasuke estará bien?** —preguntó Karin.

—**No lo se, los gritos han parado… **—dijo Suigetsu.

—**Esperemos que esto no ocurra todas las noches** —todos se miraron preocupados, querían dormir.

* * *

**Mikochan92:** Bueno ya era hora del lemon no? Jejeje pues nada hasta otra y gracias por los revies [ya lo digo x adelantado]. espero q os haya gustado este lemon tan raro o.O enfin. pobres hebi q no ppueden dormir jajajajaj


	6. Insaciable

**Dedico este cap a:** _mis keridas lectoras/es !!! espero q so guste el lemmon n.n_**

* * *

**

**Insaciable**

Cuando Sasuke despertó, no sabía porque pero no estaba para nada cansado, es más, se sentia más poderoso y fuerte que normalmente. Naruto dormía placidamente en la cama como una obejita. Sasuke despertó a Naruto besándole en la cara, en los ojos, enlos mofletes y por último en los labios.

—**Buenos días **—dijo Sasuke

—**Buenos días **—dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke, este abrió sus brazos y Naruto se metió en ellos.

—**¿Qué tal estás? **—preguntó Sasuke en un susurro en el oído de Naruto. Este enrojeció al recordar lo de la noche pasada.

—**Ahora mismo no me duele nada pero ya veré cuando me levante-ttebayou**

—**Esto está hecho un desastre **—dijo Sasuke mirando a su alrededor— **será mejor que nos duchemos.**

—**Sí**

Ambos se levantaron, Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a llegar al baño ya que le costaba un poco caminar. El Uchiha se hinchó como un pavo real al ver los efectos de la noche anterior. Mientras la bañera hidromasaje se llenaba, Sasuke desvestía a Naruto de un modo poco normal. _[A: mágicamente están vestidos por la mañana, se me va la olla uu_]

—**Sasuke ¡ah! Pa-para **—pedía Naruto mientras Sasuke le deboraba el cuello.

—**Anoche bien que pedías que no parase **—dijo Sasuke en un susurro provocador.

No hizo caso de las súplicas de Naruto y le bajó el boxer con la mano. Naruto se removió, Sasuke le tenía contra la pared. La bañera estaba a punto de salirse.

—**Sasuke… la bañera se va a salir-ttebayou**—Sasuke no hizo caso y comenzó a bajar hacia la erección de Naruto— **¡ah!**

Sasuke sucionó el pene erecto de Naruto con fuerza haciendo que este agarrase el pelo del moreno. Salía y entraba con facilidad de la experta boca del portador del sharingan. Depués de unos cuantos lametones más, Naruto notó una intrusión ya conocida en su sitio especial. Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo logrando que Naruto se abriese de piernas permitiendo una mejor entrada y salida. El cuarto dedo hizo presencia y un Naruto jadeante y muy excitado ya estaba rogando por que le penetrasen. El agua estaba mojando la madera del suelo, quien estubiese debajo tendría una bonita gotera.

—**Gírate **—le ordenó Sasuke sacando los dedos de su interior.

Naruto hizo caso, se giró poniendo el culo en pompa y abrió las piernas dejando una imagen espectacular. Sasuke lo penetró con fuerza soltando un ronco gemido.

—**Que estrecho **—dijo Sasuke con deleite

—**¡Cállate y follame! **—se quejó Naruto, perdía la cabeza.

—**Qué imapaciente eres dobe **—dijo Sasuke dandole una cachetada en el pompis _[A: culo]_

—**¡Ah! **—gimió Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse fogosamente, agarrando la cadera de Naruto y atralléndolo hacia él, las penetraciones eran más placenteras. Naruto se daba golpes contra la pared. Sasuke deslizó la mano derecha por la espalda de Naruto, luego al hombro, el codo, la mano… unió ambas en la pared, entrelazando sus dedos en una muestra de amor y cariño. Apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la pared ya que el Uchiha había comenzado a darle placer con la izquierda. Ambos sentían que pronto llegaría el final y el kitsune quería ver la cara de su rival al correrse.

—**Sasuke, quiero verte ¡ah! **—dijo entre gemidos y jadeos.

Sasuke sacó su miembro del interior de Naruto y dejó que se girase, luego Naruto se apoyó en la pared y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Sasuke cogió la pierna derecha del ojiazul con la mano izquierda y la posó sobre su cadera mientras que con la otra volvía a insertar su pene en el recto del uke. Naruto aprobechó que la cabeza de Sasuke estaba apoyada en su hombro para mordisquear su oreja. Sasuke gimió y aceleró las envestidas. Ahora subió la otra pierna y el Uzumaki las entrelazó, agarrándose al Uchiha fuertemente con los brazos. Sasuke sonreía con orgullo y felicidad. Hacerlo con Naruto, a parte de ser placentero, le llenaba de energía y llenaba su corazón.

—**Sasuke te amo ¡aah! **—susurró Naruto antes de correrse. Si su cavidad era de por sí estrecha, se estrechó aún más envolviendo el pene duro y grande del vengador, exprimiendolo para lograr sacar algún líquido.

—**¡Aaaah! Na… ¡Naruto! **—dijo corriendose antes de besar pasionalmente a Naruto que tenía la boca entreabierta.

Ambos estubieron un rato besándose hasta que Sasuke pudo sacar su aparato reproductorio. Luego guió a un Naruto muy exausto hasta la bañera desvordante y le metió dentro. Cerró el grifo, conectó el Jakuzzi y se metió también, rodeando los hombros de Naruto con uno de sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y se dejó llevar por el sonido y las pompas. Naruto estaba tan cansado que no podía ni hablar, Sasuke era demasiado bueno y el apenas acababa de perder la virginidad. Pensó que la próxima vez le gustaría probar a él ser el seme, aunque sabía que Sasuke no se dejaría facilmente. _"Si yo me abro de piernas tú también-ttebayou" _refunfuñaba interiormente.

Mientras Suigetsu maldecía a dos elementos que le habían despertado con sus gritos, anoche no pudo dormir bien y parecía que se iba a repetir lo mismo varios días ya que se veía que oficialemte les había gustado el acto y lo iban a repetir. Se cagó en Juugo y sus geniales ideas. Karin estaba mirando la bonita gotera que caía sobre su cama, donde se hallaba semidesnuda masturbándose mientras oía a los afortunados. Juugo estaba sentado en su habitación revisando, como siempre, papeles de Akatsuki. Por ahora se estaban tomando un descanso, pero quien sabe cuando atacaría el enemigo.

—**¿Te duele Sasuke? **—preguntó Naruto rozando las marcas del pecho de Sasuke con las yemas de los dedos.

—**Dolió, pero ahora ya no **—contestó disfrutando de las caricias. Quién le iba a decir que acabaría así con Naruto.

—**Lo siento **—se disculpó.

—**No pasa nada dobe, ayer yo también te hice daño **—dijo recordando como salía sangre del agujerito de Naru-chan.

—**¿Daño? **—Preguntó incrédulo— **casi muero de placer-ttebayou** —dijo saltando un poco para alcanzar los labios de Sasuke

—**Hm **—se chuleó. Naruto y Sasuke se estaban besando cuando Naruto notó algo raro en su interior. Rompió el beso.

—**Sasuke… **

—**¿Qué? **—preguntó molesto por el corte del beso.

—**No me encuentro bien-ttebayou **—respondió Naruto sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía.

—**¿Hace cuanto que has comido? **—preguntó al recordar que sus compañeros habían encerrado a Naruto.

—**Pues… creo que el día que tú te fuiste… el desayuno fue lo último que recuerdo aver tomado… luego… Kyuubi… **—dijo empezando a recordar como había intentado violar a Suigetsu, Karin y a Juugo.

—**Será que tienes hambre **—dijo Sasuke— **vamos a desayunar.**

Sasuke salió y ayudó a Naruto que no se podía mover bien. Luego le rodeó con la toalla como si Naruto fuese una mujer y él se la rodeó tapando sus partes elementales. Naruto no refunfuñó porque tenía frío. Sasuke le dijo que esperase en el baño que él iba a arreglar la habitación, hizo tres Kagebunshin _[A: sí, en mi historia los hace] _y se puso a recoger la habitación; cambió las sábanas y abrió la puerta corredera para ventilar. Se puso su ropa de siempre _[A: tiene varios pares iguales, no creais que es un guarro y nunca se cambia]_ y buscó un pijama cómodo para Naruto. Unos pantalones largos grises de franela y una camisa negra suya de manga corta. Entó en el baño y ayudó a Naruto a vestirse. Naruto fue cargado en brazos por Sasuke hasta la cama, luego se fue a por el desayuno dejando a Naruto en la cama. Le costaba mucho andar.

Sasuke subió al rato con el desayuno para Naruto: zumo de naranja, leche caliente, un Donut rallado y galletas integrales.

—**Qué buena pinta dattebayou **—dijo Naruto sorprendido por la atención de Sasuke, siempre desayunaban arroz con pescado.

Sasuke colocó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Le observó detenidamente; sus finos dedos agarraban el zumo y lo levantaban hasta llegar a su pequeña y preciosa boca, mientras bebía su nuez poco marcada subía y bajaba por la delicada piel dorada del zorrito y pequeñas gotas de agua se mezclaban con chorritos de zumo naranja que se le escapaba de las comisuras. Sasuke no pudo resistir más, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer el zumo que se escapaba.

—**¿Sasuke? **—preguntó Naruto dejando de beber para encontrarse con la cara velada de deseo de cierto Uchiha. Sasuke le lamía alrededor de la boca con cara seria.

—**Deja que te dé de comer **—pidió Sasuke.

El vengador dejó de lamer al zorrito para coger un pedazo de Donut y llevarlo a hacia la boca del rubio. Sacó unas serpientes de su manga y apresó los brazos de Naruto en su espalda, para que no pudiese luchar por coger la comida y no le quedase otra que resignarse y dejarse dar de comer.

Sasuke decidió hacer de sufir un poco al kitsune. Se comió el pedazo de Donut delante del hambriento Naruto de forma muy provocadora y se lamió los dedos sensualmente, observando por el rabillo del ojo la cara fastidiada y de deseo de Naru-chan. Cogió otro pedazo y acarició los labios del kitsune con él, sin dejar que este se lo comiese. Era divertido verle lanzar mordiscos al aire crellendo que lo iba a alcanzar con cara de felicidad y su cara de fastidio al fallar. Despues de un rato de juegos parecidos con toda la comida, Sasuke y Naruto terminaron comiendose entre ellos.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **este extra es un regalo por mi cumpleaños para todos mis lectores. Espero que os haya gustado. Cuando vuelva de vacaciones actualizaré (el 30 más o menos)ç

Gracias x los comentarios!

**Tinuvel:** q bien q te gustó el lemmon amí q parecío exagerado XDotro lemmon más n.n ajajajaj yo tambien kiero q kieras más (hunga hunga) jajajaj gracias a ti x leer bye!

**kenia-chan:** otra estudiante!!! viva!!! ejem... jeje me encanta q te guste como escribo aunque haya gente q lo hace muxo mejor q yo. la historia es verdad es una excusa mia para juntar a estos dos ;) q bien q te haya gustado como puse a los hebi y grax x leer. N.N

**sasuke uchiiha: **si eso te parecio yn lemon fuerte espera a ver el del proximo cap! solo diré; el bosque es precioso! ay este sasu es un pervertido q kiere comerse a naru-chan hasta pront!!

**sakuris: **es lo que tiene estar muchos años sin sasu y no yo tampoco cre q duerman mucho en esa casa XD nos leemos bye!


	7. El regreso

**El regreso**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Sasuke y Naruto se habían acostado. Desde aquel día se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en su habitación y Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin no dormían por las noches y tampoco podían dormir la siesta así que estaban bastante irritables. La comida empezaba a escasear y eso que todavía les quedaban varios días en aquella guarida. El motivo era cierto kitsune que devoraba la comida como una animal, Sasuke con tal de verlo contento y poder "ejem" le consentía todos sus caprichos. La cosa se estaba volviendo inestable y no habían recibido noticias de Akatsuki desde que Sasuke se marchó a hablar con el espia. De eso hacía ya una semana.

Hoy como otro día más, estaban Naruto y Sasuke abrazados en la cama, acababan de tener sexo. Estaban totalmente satisfechos, hablaban de temas triviales, e incluso a Sasuke se le estaba empezando a olvidar su venganza y a Naruto se le empezaba a olvidar que alguna vez había sido ninja de Konoha y que su sueño era ser Hokage ¿irónico? Mucho.

* * *

En la aldea estaban bastante preocupados porque no tenían noticias de Naruto y Tsunade había enviado escuadrones de ANBU a buscarle, pero siempre volvían con las manos vacías.

—**¿Dónde puede estar ese cabeza hueca?** —se preguntaba la godaime preocupada. La última noticia que tenía de él es que se marchaba a entrenar a las afueras solo— **¿y si le an capturado los Akatsuki? **—se preguntaba.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró Shikamaru acompañado de Temari. Shikamaru había estado en la aldea oculta de la Suna, arreglando papeles como embajador de Konoha allí. Justamente el día que se encontró con Naruto fue el día que se marchaba con Temari, acababa de volver y no sabía lo de Naruto.

—**Buenas **—saludó Shikamaru con cara de aburrido.

—**¿Qué tal todo? **—preguntó Tsunade.

—**Bien, aquí está el informe** —se lo entregó a la Hokage.

—**¿Y este sobre? **—preguntó ella extrañada.

—**Eso es una carta que mi hermano, el Kazakage, a pedido que se le entregue a Naruto **—respondió Temari.

—**¿Sabeís algo? **—preguntó esperanzada.

—**¿De qué? **—preguntó Shikamaru extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia.

—**¡De Naruto! ¿No es obvio? **—gritó perdiendo los nervios.

—**¿Ha pasado algo con él?** —preguntó Temari

—¡**Lleva desaparecido desde que os marchásteis! **—dijo golpendo la mesa.

—**¡¿Qué?! **—preguntaron sorprendidos ambos ninjas

—**Lo que oís, he enviado a varios escudrones ANBU en su busca pero no han encontrado nada, ¡ni rastro!** —informó Tsunade.

—**Ahora que lo mecionas… **—dijo Shikamaru pensativo— **ese día me encontré con Naruto, me dijo que se iba a entrenar… estaba raro **—Tsunade se quedó pensativa, ¿qué pudo ocurrir aquel día para que Naruto desapareciese?

—**¡Sasuke! **—exclamó callendo en la cuenta.

—**¿Sasuke? **—preguntó Temari extrañada, si no recordaba mal Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru.

—**Escuchad, el mismo día que os fuisteis de misión y Naruto desapareció** —se recostó sobre el sillón— **recibí en mi despacho un ninja diciendo que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y les había liberado de su prisión, a él y a otros muchos, y que había juntado un equipo bajo el nombre de Hebi **

—**Seguramente Naruto lo oyó y fue en su busca solo** —acertó Shikamaru.

—**Es muy posible, cuando se trata de Sasuke Naruto no atiende a razones… **—dijo Tsunade pensativa— **Shikamaru esta una misión de rango S **—Shikamaru asintió, Temari permanecía callada— **reune a cinco ninjas de confianza y busca a Naruto.**

—**De acuerdo**

—**Llévate al equipo de Kakashi también, por si acaso necesitais a Yamato ¡date prisa! **—dijo dando un puñetazo que partió la mesa.

Shikamaru salió del despacho seguido de Temari. Quedaron en que ella volvería y avisaría a Gaara, pero que no harían nada sin consultar con Konoha. Shikmaru andaba por las calles de Konoha, _"Cinco ninjas y el quipo de Kakashi hacen un total de diez ninjas… esto se pone poblemático. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato ya son un equipo, ¿a quién pongo en el lugar de Naruto…? ¡Lee!, y en mi equipo… iremos Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y yo. Bien ya está todo listo" _

Fue a buscar a Chouji a su casa y juntos fueron a por Ino a la floristería.

—**Ino, tú encargate de avisar a Sakura para que avise a los de su equipo, al atardecer en la puerta **—la ordenó después de explicarla que tenía una misión.

—**¡Sí! **—se esfumó.

—**Busca a Kiba y a Hinata y quedamos en el mismo lugar **

—**¿Y tú? **—preguntó Chouji.

—**Yo avisaré a Lee **—respondió— **¡vamos! **

Ambos se esfumaron rápidamente. Al atardecer como habían quedado estaban todos allí reunidos, con equipo preparado, etc.

—**Aver escuchad **—pidió atención el Nara ya que todo cuchicheaban entre sí— **Nos comunicaremos por radio, el primer equipo irá delante y el mio os apoyará. Euipo uno estará formado por: Kakashi **—todos comprendieron que era el lider de ese escuadrón— **Yamato, Sakura, Sai y Hinata. Hinata os servirá para predecir ataques, enboscadas etc. Equipo dos; Ino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y yo **— [_A: se da por hecho que el lider del segundo equipo es Shikamaru así que no lo pongo] — _**¿entendido? **—Todos respondieron afirmativamente— **Akamaru, quiero que busques el olor de Naruto** —saca una camisa y se la dá a oler al perro— **Kakashi invoca a Pakkun** —pidió.

—**Kuchiyose no jutsu** —apareció el carlino y se puso a olisquear la ropa.

—**Listo** —dijo.

—**¡Adelante!** —todos los ninjas se pusieron en camino.

* * *

—**Sasuke tengo hambre-ttebayou** —dijo Naruto entre beso y beso del moreno.

—**Jeje, yo también **—dijo tocando la entrepierna de Naruto que empezaba a despertar.

—**¡AH! No me refiero a eso **—dijo Naruto, sonaron sus tripas.

—**Estás echando tripilla ¿sabes? **—Dijo Sasuke paseando sus manos sobre el vientre de Naruto, el rubio se sintió ofendido— **deberías hacer la dieta del cucurucho **—dijo picarón.

—**No quiero helados** —_ [A: dieta del cucurucho: comer poco y follar mucho, el pobre Naru-chan no se entera]_

—**No es eso dobe **—dijo riendo.

—**De verdad que tengo hambre ¡anda traime ramen dattebayou!** —pidió con los ojos iluminados.

—**¿No prefieres salchicón y leche? **—insistió con una sonrisa.

—**¡No digas guarradas! Si como eso vomitaré-ttebayou** —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke vio que el rubio no se enteraba así que decidió no insistir más por el momento y bajó a la cocina, en boxer, a por ramen. Karin estaba "hablando" con Suigetsu_ [A: lo que hace el aburrimiento] _Y Juugo permanecía en su cuarto revisando montones y montones de papeles, informes, resultados… de Orochimaru. El Uchiha preparó un gran tazón de ramen y se lo subió a su habitación, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama esperando ansioso su tazón de ramen. En cuanto se lo sirvió comenzó a devorarlo mientras que Sasuke resolvía inecuaciones matemáticas de octavo grado mentalmente _[A: en realidad estaba absorto mirando al kitsune comer e imaginadose guarradas] _Naruto terminó de comer muy contento, pero justo cuando Sasuke se iba a lanzar a comérselo, Naruto se puso verde y vomitó el suelo.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? **—preguntó preocupado

—**Creo que me ha sentado mal-ttebayou**

—**La comida no te sienta mal dos segundos después de habértela comido** —respondió Sasuke. Naruto se acostó en la cama y Sasuke le dejó dormir ya que tenía un poco de fiebre.

Al día siguente Naruto tenía mucha fiebre, cada vez que comía vomitaba y no hacía más que llorar y pedir sexo a todas horas. Una tarde Naruto comenzó a expurgar chacra del Kyuubi por todas partes mientras se revolvía. Sasuke se sentía impotente.

—**¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! **—le exigía saber Sasuke a Karin.

—**¡No lo se! Su chacra está alborotado, no sigue un patrón fijo, es como si… **—se cortó ante un chillido por parte de Naruto

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Pasaron dos días más y la situación no mejoraba. Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer, se moría de agonia al ver tan mal a Naruto y también se moría de deseo ya que cada vez que tocaba a Naruto su "compañero" se encendía repentinamente _[A: hace referencia a su pene]_. Lo peor de todo es que por más que se marturbase, la erección no bajaba. Varias veces se vio oligado a hacerselo a Naruto en ese estado. A Naruto le gustaba pero Sasuke se sentía mal.

—**Naruto ya no puede seguir así… y yo tampoco.**

Sasuke cargó a Naruto en brazos y desapareció por la terraza. Sabía que era culpa suya que Naruto estubiese en ese estado. Sasuke pensaba que estaba sobreagotado por tanto sexo. Si Karin no podía ayudarle, solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo y él la conocía muy bien ya que le curó en el pasado. Tsunade, la Sannin legendaria, la Hokage… sabía a lo que se exponía al volver a Konoha. El castigo estaba asegurado. Pero ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era ver al pequeño rubio de sus brazos sonreir, pedir, ramen, y por qué no, llamarle amorosamente. Se dio fuerzas con ese pensamiento y aceleró el paso.

* * *

Los equipos de Konoha que buscaban el paradero del kitsune, se hallaban descansando en una casa de Te, en el país de la Te. Hacía dos días que habían partido en la busca de Naruto y el rastro le había llevado hasta un restaurante de paso, el mismo en el que se encontraban.

—**¿Y dice usted que iba acompañado de un un joven muy atractivo? **—Preguntaba Kakashi a la mujer que atendía el lugar— **¿Puede describirlo? **—preguntaba haciendose una idea de quién podía ser.

—**Claro** —Shikamaru escuchaba con detenimiento—** era un joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos **—Kakashi pensó en Itachi al instante, poniendose rígido. Shikamaru palideció— **y llevaba un atuendo un tanto extraño… **—cada vez estaba más claro de quien se trataba, Kakashi ya se esperaba lo peor.

—**¡¿Hacia donde se marcharon?! **—preguntó Sakura que apareció en el momento que oyó "Akatsuki…" del murmullo de Kakashi.

—**No lo se **—contestó la mujer encogiendose de hombros.

—**¡Guau! **—ladró Akamaru, Kiba afirmó.

—**¡Kakashi, Shikamaru! ¡Es el olor de Naruto… y de alguien más! **—gritó Kiba.

—**¡¿Qué?! **—dijo Ino sorprendida.

—**¿Con quién está? **—preguntó Shikmaru.

—**No lo se… el olor es parecido al de Sasuke pero cambia en algo…**

—**¡Itachi! **—confirmó Sakura, solo esa persona podía compartir casi el mismo olor que Sasuke.

—**¡En marcha! **—dijo Kakashi.

Los ninjas partieron como alma que se los llevaba el diablo, no pagaron a la mujer que se quedó bastante enfadada.

Shikamaru mandó detener a los presentes para elaborar un plan cuando Kiba advirtió que el olor se aproximaba hacia ellos, a una velocidad muy rápida.

—**¡Hinata búscalos! **—Ordenó Shikamaru— **¡poneos todos en la formación que acordamos!**

—**¡Byakugan! **—Exclamó Hinata inspeccionando la zona— **se ha parado a seiscientos metros de nosotros, en un claro que hay justo en línea recta… ¡veo el chacra del Kyuubi! **—exclamó alertando y procupando a los shinobis.

—**Esto se pone problemático —**dijo en voz alta.

—**¡Demosles una sorpresita a esos Akastuki! **—dijo Kakashi sacando su Sharingan.

* * *

—**Sasuke… **—llamaba Naruto con voz inocente— **dámelo** —pedía extasiado.

—**Pero… si empiezo no podré parar, ¿estás segudo que lo quieres? **—preguntaba preocupado y deseoso.

—**N-no aguanto más **—dijo Naruto empezando a quitarse la chaqueta naranja.

Ocurría que, Naruto se había excitado repentinamente mientras Sasuke le llevaba hacia Konoha, sin poderlo evitar, le tocó "eso" al moreno haciendo que parase derrepente. Sasuke permanecía a unos dos metros del kitsune. Naruto estaba recostado contra un árbol, sonrojado y con la mirada cargada de deseo, pidiendole un beso sabiendo que Sasuke no se podría contener y le haría el amor. Hizo caso a las peticiones de Naruto aunque supo que en el fondo estaba mal y se acercó a él. Abrazó a Naruto y este pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke. El Uchiha le mordió el labio inferior en una señal de pasión y con un fuerte jadeo se adentró en la boca del rubio. Se apretaron más y le quitó la camisa a Sasuke, dejándola caída. Sasuke dejó de besar a Naruto para comenzar a lamer su delicioso cuello, era la parte más sensible de este. Con una sonrisa malévola comenzó a hacerle chupetones y marcas por toda la piel a la vista. Le estaba marcando como algo de su propiedad. Naruto pasó las manos a la espalda de Sasuke y se agarró con fuerza, pasando las piernas a la cadera con la ayuda del moreno. Repentinamente se encontraba bien, ahora solo quería una cosa que solo le podía dar el vengador presente.

* * *

—**¿Estáis todos listos? **—preguntó Shikamaru por radio.

—**Listos **—respondieron todos.

—**¿Cómo va la cosa Hinata? **—preguntó Shikamaru. La chicha activó el Byakugan y repasó los dos cuerpos que se encontraban a unos metros delante de ellos, parecía que no se habían percatado se su presencia.

—**¡Naruto-kun no respira! **—exclamó alarmada.

—**Adelante **—exclamó Kakashi.

Los ninjas dejaron sus escondrijos y aparecieron en el claro, sorprendiendo a la pereja pero sorprendiendose aún más ellos de lo que tenían ante sus ojos. Sakura e Ino les miraban incredulas, con la nariz sangrando y rojas. Shikamaru, Neji, Yamato y Kakashi con goterones en la frente. Hinata estaba sonrojada al igual que Kiba. Chouji miraba sin comprender lo que veía y Lee estaba en shok. Sai les miraba con aprobación y una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Naruto no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza, no es que le disgustase pero preferiría que se hubiesen enterado de otra manera menos vergonzosa. Sasuke miraba a todos con cara de: "me habeís cortado el royo, gracias". Activó su sharingan y los ninjas de Konoha se prepararon para la batalla.

—**¡AHRG! **—gritó Naruto antes de desmallarse. Sasuke se posicionó delante de él y dijo.

—**Si le tocaís os mato **—dijo con actitud posesiva. Los ninjas se miraron incredulos y preocupados.

—**A ver Sasuke… no le vamos a hacer nada a Naruto** —dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar al vengador que no estaba para bromas. Sakura fue más lista y preguntó.

—**¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto? Soy ninja médico y puedo ayudarle **—dijo solemnemente evitando mirar a Sasuke.

—**Ese no es tu problema **—dijo frío como el marmol.

—**Naruto es mi compañero y amigo ¿qué derecho tienes tú a decirme eso? ¿Qué has hecho tú por él? **

Sasuke reflxionó sobre lo que Sakura había dicho, tenía razon ¿por qué se preocupaba por ese dobe? Lo más fácil habría sido matarle cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque lo intentase negar, una flor había crecido en su jardín infertil. Aún así, no cedió y amenazó a cualquiera de los nijas que intentaba aproximarse. Sin darse cuenta, fue atrapado por el Kagemane no jutsu de Shikamaru. Kakashi y Yamato le apresaron enseguida. No podía usar "esa" tecnica con Naruto ahí ya que moriría tambien. Sabía que iban a ayudar a Naruto pero no podía soportar que lo tocase alguien que no fuese él y menos que lo alejaran de su vista. Sakura se acercó a Naruto y revisó su estado. Despues de varias comprobaciones llegó a una única conclusión.

—**Hay algo que está robándole el chacra de Naruto y lo debilita, aquí no puedo hacer nada, hay que llevarlo ante Tsunade-sama **—sentenció levantándose.

—**¿Es grave?** —preguntó el Uchiha ante la cara de asombro de los presentes.

—**Sí, si no nos damos prisa, Kyuubi tomará el control de Naruto y no podremos evitar que el sello se rompa** —dijo esto último enviandole una mirada significativa a Yamato que entendió de inmediato. Akamaru cargó a Naruto sobre su espalda.

—**Tú te vienes con nosotros **—le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke, no era una amenaza ni una advertencia, era una orden.

—**Ni lo preguntes **—dijo zafandose fácilmente del agarre de los dos ANBU _[A: ya se sabe que Kakashi era ANBU en el pasado y Yamato lo es actualmente aunque no lo ejerza] _apareció al lado de Akamaru y cogió el cuerpo de Naruto antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, realmente se habíha vuelto muy fuerte— **pero a Naruto lo llevo yo **—sentenció serio.

A los ninjas no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Sin fiarse de Sasuke, les "escoltaron" hasta Konoha. La villa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Sasuke había estado. Con la cara alta y sin ningún sentimiento reflejado exteriormente, entró en el hospital de Konoha, bajo la atenta mirada de los ninjas y las miradas incredulas de los aldeanos. Ahora Sasuke podía sentir lo que era sero odiado por todo el mundo, a él le daba igual, pero eso no era lo mismo para Naruto. Miró su tierna cara que dormía placidamente y comprendió muchas cosas.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **nos acercamos al final!! Este naru no se aguanta oye jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado el cap y aver que tal os parece y que tipo de final me pedís. matta ne! Gracias a estas chicas por sus comentarios**:mikami, kagome-kitty, Ale-are, sakuris, Nouee, hukissta, Tinuvel, mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki, Insaciable, **

Hoy no he contestado xq no me daba tiempo sorry. por cierto subiré pronto el sig ca de destino, tengo problemas con el pc para variar... ¬¬


	8. Sorpresa

_Capitulo resubido_

**¡Sorpresa!**

Tsunade estaba arreglando papeles cuando Shikamaru entró en su despacho. La godaime al verle se sorprendío, dos días habían tardado en encontrarle pero ¿en que estado? Por la cara de Shikmaru dedujo que no muy bueno.

—**Informa** —pidió tensa.

—**Hemos cumplido la misión con éxito pero… **—ahí estaba— **Naruto está en el hospital esperando a que vallas a revisarle y también**—Tsunade se levantó de inmediato y salió por la puerta sin escuchar a Shikamaru— **…ha venido Sasuke **—dijo con un goterón enorme.

"_Naruto espero que por tu bien no sea nada grave" _pensaba Tsunade de camino al hospital.

—**¿En que habitación está Naruto? **—preguntó a la recepcionista.

—**En la 069 **—respondío.

Tsunade subió por las escaleras ya que no tenía paciencia para ponerse a esperar al ascensor. Cuando llegó al pasillo, se encontró a Sakura apoyada en la pared, con cara de preocupación y los puños apretados de enfado ¿qué le habría pasado?

—**Sakura **—llamó.

—**¡Shishou! **—exclamó al verla.

—**¿Cuál es la situación de Naruto? **—preguntó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

—**Pues, hay algo que está robandole el chacra a Naruto y está haciendo que el de Kyuubi salga a la superficie. Se desmaya al poco de que el chacra emerga, así una y otra vez **—informó perocupada— **no sé que puede ser…**

—**Ahora mismo lo veremos **—Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Sakura intentaba advertirla.

—**Tsunade-sama yo que usted no…**

—**¡Aaaah! **—gritó al ver la escena. Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, completamente desnudo, igual que Naruto y este último estaba sobre cierta parte del moreno saltando sin parar y gimiendo. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared contigua.

—**Ya la adbertía… **—dijo Sakura.

—**Pe-pero ¿Q-qué era e-eso? **—preguntó conmocionada y con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

—**Am… bueno es difícil de explicar…**

—**¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Es tan grande y dura! ¡Sí!** —se oyó decir a Naruto entre gemido y gemido, seguramente habría llegado a su final.

Ambas mujeres se taparon la nariz y desviaron la vista ruborizadas. _"¿Cómo de grande la tendrá Sasuke?"_ se preguntaba Tsunade. La pareja que no se había dado cuenta de la intrusión de la Hokage, siguió a lo suyo hasta que terminó. Sasuke salió de debajo del cuerpo del kitsune y se lavó en el baño, luego se vistó y limpió a Naruto, volviendole a poner la bata de hospital. La imagen de Naruto así vestido era totalmente irresistible. Cuando las dos ninjas médicos dieron por hecho que ya habían terminado, Sakura llamó a la puerta;

—**Adelante-ttebayou **—contestó Naruto.

Entró Tsunade seguida de Sakura. Lo primero en que se fijó la primera fue en la cara de felicidad y satisfacción absoluta de Naruto y la cara indiferente de Sasuke que se mantenía lo más cerca posible del rubio sin llegar a tocarlo. Se notaba que estaban enamorados, se veía. Luego con mala mara le hizo una seña al Uchiha para que se retirase, Sakura permanecía al lado de Tsunade con expresión seria.

—**Yo no me muevo **—sentenció Sasuke con una cara más que seria.

—**Te marcharás si yo te lo ordeno mocoso** —dijo con superioridad la Hokage.

—**Hm **—fue lo único que emitió antes de girarse hacia Naruto. Este le sonrió. Sasuke se agachó y recibió un morreo bien largo y lento de Naruto. Se marchó de la habitación con cara de superioridad y una sonrisa escalofriante.

—**Sakura** —la pelirrosa asintió y salió detrás de Sasuke. Luego Tsunade se acercó a Naruto y le miró con cara muy seria— **quiero una explicación **—exigió.

—**Pu-pues como puedes ver he traido a Sasuke de regreso dattebayou **—dijo Naruto con cara de "no he roto un plato en mi vida".

—**Eso ya lo veo **—dijo recordando ambas situaciones, un esclofrió recorrió su columna— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí traidor?** —dijo fríamente. A Naruto se le heló la sangre y Tsunade sintió un chara bastante maligno a su espalda, no hacía falta preguntar para saber de quien era y porqué. Sonrió y se acercó a Naruto, este la miraba sin comprender— **Me alegro por ti **—dijo Tsunade con una sonrisilla y levantando el meñique, Naruto enrojeció.

—**Eso… pues Sasuke y yo… **—enrojeció diciendolo todo.

Tsunade se sentó en la cama y le observó con detenimiento. Naruto no apartaba la vista de las sábanas.

—**No hace falta que disculpes por eso **—Naruto la miró feliz— **pero recibirás tu castigo por escaparte** —Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pero comprendió que no estaba en situación.

—**Aceptaré cualquier castigo **—dijo humildemente— **pero no le tocareís un pelo dattebayou **—dijo con semblante serio y un brillo en los ojos desconocido para Tsunade. Ese chico había madurado. Sonrió.

—**Supongo que estarás aquí por algo ¿no?** —preguntó levantándose— **cuentamelo todo **—pidió como médico.

Naruto le contó todo a Tsunade, desde que se marchó hasta que llegó, prefirió omitir en detalles cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Tsunade pasó por varias fases: duda, conclusión e incredulidad.

—**Levántate el babi **—le ordenó.

Naruto obedeció y se lo levantó recostándose en la cama esperando las manos de la doctora. Tsunade palpó la tripa de Naruto y luego hizo unos sellos con su mano y con su chacra comprobó de nuevo el pequeño abultamiento. finalmente sonrió.

—**Dime Naruto **—preguntó tapando al chico y desactivando su técnica—** ¿comes mucho y vomitas? **—Naruto asintió— **¿tienes cambios de humor?**

—**Sí-ttebayou **—contestó sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

—**Ya veo… **—se acercó y picó el timbre de aviso a las enfermeras, al poco entró una— **traime un ecográfo **—pidió.

—**¿Para que es eso-ttebayou?**

—**Ahora lo verás** —dijo Tsunade misteriosamente. Al rato entró una enfermera con el aparato y se marchó. Tsunade le subió de nuevo la bata a Naruto y le aplicó una crema transpatrente en el abdomen.

—**¡Está frío-ttebayou!**

—**Shh** —le calló— **no hagas movimientos bruscos **—advirtió diverida poniendo el buscador encima de su tipa, lo movió un poco y exclamó— **¡ahí está!**

—**¿El qué? ¡¿Qué está dattebayou?!**—preguntó alarmado.

—**Enorabuena Naruto **—felicitó Tsunade— **vas a ser papá, o mejor dicho, mamá**—dijo con una sonrisa mirando la reacción del rubio.

—**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! **—el grito resonó por toda Konoha.

Sasuke ya iba a entrar pero una cara de advertencia por parte de Sakura le dijo que no. Naruto no se lo podía creer _"¿embarazado? ¡Pero si soy un hombre!" _pensaba. Preocupado le preguntó a Tsunade.

—**¿Cómo que embarazado dattebayou?** —preguntó serio.

—**Pues es raro pero mira **—señaló una figuara con el dedo en la pantalla, se veía una especie de feto en las primeras fases _[A: en esos aparatos se ve fatal] _— **Quizás sea cosa del Kyuubi…** —murmuró Tsunade.

—**¿Kyuubi?** —preguntó Naru-chan sin entender.

—**Todos los animales tienen periodos de apareamiento y aunque Kyuubi sea una bestia mítica, no deja de ser un zorro… así que supongo que estando en su época de apareamiento… lo que no entiendo es por qué te has quedado embarazado.**

—**¿Quieres decir que esto es cosa de Kyuubi?**

—**Creo que si… de todas formas lo mejor sería que abortases**

—**Ah no, de eso nada **—cortó Naruto— **pienso tener ese bebe aunque me cuaste la vida dattebayou** —sentenció.

—**Supongo que ese hijo será de Sasuke ¿no?** —preguntó haciendo sonrojar al Uzumaki, este asintió. A Tsunade no le gustó esa respuesta, hubiese preferido que fuese de Sai antes que de ese traidor— **entoces debería pasar… ¡Sasuke pasa!** —llamó.

Sasuke entró en la sala cerrandole la puerta a Sakura en las narices, durante el tiempo que habían estado los dos solos no habían hablado. Sakura no sabía que debía preguntar y Sasuke no iba a responder así que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, pero la llamada de Tsunade le salvó de improviso ya que Sakura le iba a preguntar sobre su relación con Naruto. Entró sin dudarlo y se encontró con Naruto tumbado en la cama, con cara feliz y Tsunade con cara contrariada. Se acercó a Naruto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando el veredicto. Tsunade asintió y Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke.

—**Sasuke… vamos a ser padres **—dijo Naruto sonrojado esperando la reacción del moreno. La cara del vengador era todo un poema. No se sabía en que estaba pensando.

—**Espera… **—piedió asimilando la información— **¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazado? **—preguntó con incredulidad masajeándose las sienes.

—**Sí…**

—**Tsunade ¿puede salir un momento? **—preguntó con las manos aún masajeando su cabeza. _"Un hijo…" _pensó.

—**Claro… estaré al otro lado **—dijo lanzándole una mirada preventiva a Naruto.

Cuando Tasunade salío de la habitación. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con una cara que daba miedo. _"¿Y si Sasuke lo rechaza?"_ pensaba asustado. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, que todavía estaba echado en la cama, y sin previo avisó le plantó un morreo posesivo. Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no se esperaba esa reacción del moreno. Luego los cerró y se dejó llevar por el beso. Sus leguas se acariciaron con furia, en movimientos rápidos y poco profundos. Se despegó de Naruto y le abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el pelo rubio, no quería que este viese su expresión de felicidad.

—**¿Sasuke…? **—preguntó temeroso el kitsune.

—**Eso es maravilloso **—se limitó a responder Sasuke.

Luego Naruto lloró de felicidad y Sasuke le abrazó más fuertemente, uniendo de nuevo sus bocas en un beso necesitado, que confirmaba sus sentimientos. A partir de ahora ellos tendrían su propia familia y ya nada más les importaba.

* * *

**Mikochan92**: Un final rosa y para nada trágico en contra de lo que yo había pensado pero bueno. Decidí terminar aquí el fic ya que no me da tiempo a extenderlo más si quiero aprobar en septiembre y terminar los otros fics pero bueno, queda un extra y un epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia, con esto me despido Ja ne!


	9. Extra

**Para siempre**

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban ya unas semanas viviendo en casa de este último.

La godaime había aceptado de no muy buen grado la presencia del Uchiha, pero ahora iban a ser padres, y se amaban. No podía separar a un padre de su hijo y menos a Naruto de su amor. Con todo lo que le había costado encontrarle y traerle de vuelta, anque fuese de ese modo tan raro…

Sakura se había alegrado mucho al saber que Sasuke había vuelto, se alegraba por Naruto pero… tenía celos. Ahora ellos eran pareja y jamás las cosas volverían a ser como antes, ya no serían tres. Ahora serían dos y ella.

Sai se sentía feliz por Naruto, había logrado lo que quería. Kakashi no se fiaba un pelo de Sasuke y le mantenía vigilado, al igual que Yamato.

Los demás, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y etc, aceptaron la llegada de Sasuke, desconfiando pero le aceptaron.

Despues de todo él y Naruto estaban juntos e iban a ser padres. La noticia corrió como una bala entre los amigos de Naruto. Tsunade pidió que se manteniese en secreto por el momento.

Naruto había sido retirado del oficio de ninja, hasta que el parto y la "maternidad" pasasen. Sasuke estaba siempre con Naruto. Cuidando de él y no permitiendo que nadie, nadie, se acercase a él más de lo necesario. Enseguida agarraba al Kitsune con un abrazo posesivo y miraba a la otra persona con cara de es-mío-y-no-lo-tocas. Sasuke y Naruto practicaban a menudo diferentes entrenamientos para mantenerse ocupados y cuando no se complacían entre ellos.

Se supo que Akatsuki había sido disuelto por motivos desconocidos y que ahora habían montado un restaurante a las afueras de Kirigakure no sato.

* * *

**Mikochan92:** despues de mil decadas subo el extra, mas vale tarde que nunca no? kien me da ideas para la secuela?


End file.
